


[podfic] Put a Ring on It

by unrequited_rain



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Fake Marriage, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Poor Life Choices, Weddings, teenage boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-14
Updated: 2012-12-14
Packaged: 2017-11-21 02:15:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/592327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unrequited_rain/pseuds/unrequited_rain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is why people can’t get legally married until they turn 18. (Or, Tyler Seguin, and Tyler Brown think with their dicks.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Put a Ring on It

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Put a Ring on It](https://archiveofourown.org/works/469362) by [bestliars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bestliars/pseuds/bestliars). 



Length: 12m 38s | 11.9 MB  
Link: (mp3) [at mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/?y7xzqpcae7aqo12)

Thanks to bestliar for giving me permission to record this. I'm posting it as part of the anti-lockout squee fest even though it wasn't written for that because I apparently can't finish writing anything ever. It was so much fun to record, seriously, and I hope that comes across :)


End file.
